One issue in wireless local area networks (WLANs) is identifying the communication protocol of a packet. The wireless network may support different protocols including legacy protocols and the receiver of the packet needs to determine the communication protocol used to transmit the packet. Additionally, users of WLANs continue to request more bandwidth and faster response times.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for efficiently using the wireless medium, and in particularly, to more efficiently indicate the communication protocol of a packet.